Hodoka's Blog
Chapter 1 "Remember my name". "Hodoka!". I remember the day like no other. My village was attacked by the Makuta. They slaughtered all of the Hitegna species off the face of the world. I can imagine the screams of my people. As I hid under a small crawl space, I thought that why us? How did we deserve this? After the chaos stopped, I waited for an hour and crawled out of my hiding spot. The terror was horrifying. I realized that I was the last of my kind. After the nightmare, I went to seek help for revenge against the Makuta. I came across some matoarn that were helpful enough to go by boat to a mysterious Island called Daxia. The Shallow cats were around the boarders of the island. I went further in the vast wastelands and saw a mechanical like large building. A large creature teleported out of thin air and grabbed me. He then teleported us to the inside of the building. I met another large being and says "Would you wish to join warrior?" Seeing as I had no choice, I said "Yes". Then the being gave me these glorious wings and said "Welcome to the Order of Mata Nui." TO BE CONTINUED..... Hodoka Series Chapter 1 Chapter 2 As the newest member of the Order of Mata Nui, I would be assigned to missions across the world. But my main duty was to train the other members in hand-to-hand combat. The Hitenga species were known to be great fighters in close combat, so this was the perfect job for me. As the years went by I learned all of the Order of Mata Nui's member's names. As a weapons expert of my people, I created my sword which I called the Air Cutter Sword (Which emits an air wave that cuts through Makuta Armor) and Sifle gun. As I gained their trust, I was sent to meet the Order of Mata Nui leader. With proudness in his eyes, he presented a powerful mask to me called the Mask of Weapon Effect. With tremendous power coursing through my armor, I felt no longer denied of my Unity, Duty or Destiny of accomplishing my goal all of those years ago and to defeat the Makuta species for my revenge. Unfortunately, The Order Of Mata Nui was disbanned. I was left to find a new home where I can be one with the sky and to help matoarn as their guardian. Kardi Nui TO BE CONTINUED..... Chapter 3 I''' went to find the city of Kardi Nui. I started my search by visiting the island of Voya Nui. The locals were very polite when I arrived there. But the Toa of the island were not so happy to see me. They thought that I was a threat to the island. The only way they would accept me was to prove myself to them. '''When the volcaneo of Voya Nui erupted, the toa needed help to stop the lava from flowing. My air powers would not stop the lava. The only way to stop the lava was to use my Mask of Weapon Effect. With a strike of my sword, the lava dissolved in seconds. I have proved myself to the Toa and they told me where the Kardi Nui was located. I have to make my way through the pit mutagen and to the Universe Core. TO BE CONTINUED..... Chapter 4 As I approached the waters of the Universe Core, I knew that I had to protect myself against the pit mutagen. So I concentrated my air flow and created an air bubble to go into the waters of the pit. I dived into the water and saw the bleakness of the shallow ocean. I couldn't keep my bubble stable for long. As I was panicking from the pit mutagen leaking into the bubble, I accelerated with my protosteel wings til I was at my top speed of 300 miles per hour. As I got to the Swamp of Secrets, the strain of my power was so immense that I blacked out. After a few hours of being unconscious, I was awoken by Kirop (leader of the matoarn of Kardi Nui) and he welcomed the idea that a being could get here with such determination. I met the other matoarn of the village and said that I would be there guardian of Kardi Nui. Then I met Tanma. As I heard of his loss of his village, he reminded me why I went to Kardi Nui and a little bit of myself. We both had a strong bond and became the best of friends. But soon I would be against all of the matoarn, including Tanma by the very foe I vowed to have revenge. The Makuta. TO BE CONTINUED..... Chapter 5 As the years went on, I explored more further into the giant stalagtite shaped caves. The hero of Kardi Nui (Radiak) gave me a tour of Kardi Nui. Solek informed me all about the native rahi and there personality. Photok was all ready to show me his talent for speed that not even my eyes could catch to him. Kirop preached the word of a guardian to the other Av-matoarn and gave them hope. In the corner of my eye, I saw a Makuta shaped being. With a burst of my wings, I roared into the sky. "Hello Hodoka" the being spoke with pleasure. "My name is Kaloadok. I am a Makut..." Kaloadok attempted to speak but was pushed down by Hodoka. "You made a grave mistake coming here Makuta!" I said with rage in my tone. He tried to escape from me, but with all my elemental power, I cut off his oxygen and slashed him with my sword. "I shall have my revenge." I shouted out. "This is not over" said Kaloadok. When I punched him, he morphed into trillions of protodiles and disappeared. I knew that he would be back with more reinforcements. I and the other Av-matoarn had to prepare for the battle to come. The Battle for Kardi Nui. TO BE CONTINUED..... Chapter 6 I''' warned everyone of the impending attack against Kardi Nui and the residents. The matoarn assembled a matoarn assault team to slow down the incoming forces. The last time I saw Kirop was when he lead the assault team. His final words to me was "Remember, never give in to the shadows". '''The very next day was when the battle started. These strange Borhok creatures appeared at the nearby caves. They came in numbers of 100,000's. Gravely outnumbered us. I started the assault by slamming my fists on the ground thus creating a whirlwind. They started to use their chain guns. I created a powerful gust to reflect the incoming bullets to the strange creatures. The Matoarn used these fighters called cyroto cycle that were fast and emits powerful blasters. I''' was losing my strength, but was making progress. There were only 200 of them left. I have lost many of my friends from this battle and losing was not an option. I found a rock nearby and used my mask to morph it into a Tahtorak to take out 199 of them. The last one was an elite version of them and shot a black mask at me. I was feeling the shadows tingling me in my spine. My last act of being the guardian of Kardi Nui was attacking the last creature with a sonic boom by clapping my hands together. I heard something talking to my mask. The deep voice said "Obey the ''Brotherhood of Makuta''." TO BE CONTINUED..... Chapter 7 '''After I was possessed by the kranna, my mask spoke to me saying, "Go to the vats of the caves." I suddenly knew where that place was. When I was at the caves, I saw a greenish glow from the west corner of the cave. It was a shadow vat. It spoke to me with a dark voice which was strangely familiar to me. "Hodoka!" "My NAME IS MAKUTA Leader of the Brotherhood. I say this to you because I know you are know my faithful servant." the voice spoke with an echo from the cave. "Master Makuta, I will be your loyal servant." , I said with a trustful tone. "Good", said Makuta. "Here are my instructions. Go to Makuta Icarax and spy on him til the time is right to strike him down. Do whatever he demands you to do. Do you understand?" "Yes, Master Makuta.", I said and took off. After hours of flying I found Makuta Icarax's Chambers. "Ah, our newest recruit." a voice said when I entered the room. "My name is Icarax, I am now first in command of the Brotherhood until my brother returns. You must be Hodoka, am I mistaken?" "No, Lord Icarax." I spoke. Makuta looked proud of me for no reason and it reminded me of the Order of Mata Nui leader trust in me. "I want to give you something from my old friend, Domoga.", said Icarax. "It’s called a Domoga gun, named after himself. He was a great leader and I see a little bit of his soul in you. This gun can deliver a blast of the size of a Metru Nui tower. I trust that you will use it wisely." "Yes, I will Makuta Icarax.", I said. "Yes I will." TO BE CONTINUED..... Chapter 8 I''' grew stronger and powerful as the years went by. I was more frequently at work every day for the Makuta of Metru Nui. Some of the other Brotherhood members was suspsious of my disappeaences. Especially Kaloadoks, because he did latenight watches of the base and always manages to see me. Icarax gave me a mission to meet these Toa that were spotted in the sky by some of the shadow matoarn. My orders were to eliminate them. '''I followed the Toa from a near by cave. They spotted me and started to speed up. I increased my speed until it was at it's peak. I used my sword and took them down from the air with ease. They landed at the nearest cave. I went there to investigate. I identified them as a lime green, a white and a orange brown Toa. They were knocked out. I energized my weapon and was about to strike them down, when a thought in my mind raced. It said "They are not the enemy...." TO BE CONTINUED..... Chapter 9 The voice was from a figure protruding out from the shadow casted from the entrance. When the figure emerged out from the darkness created by the cave, my eyes were in astonishment. The figure was Tanma. I surprisingly flinched at his presence. "Why are you doing this?" he questioned me. "Leave now or share their fates." I replied back. "I can't let you do this." Tanma boldly protested. With my gun's back end, I swiped Tanma off his feet and slammed him against the cave's wall. "Matoarn pest!" I angrily raged. "Don't do this." Tanma plead. "Remember what the Makuta did to your species." "That is all in the past now." I responded. I slowly approached the badly injured (soon to be a corpse) body of Tanma. I readied my weapon for the final blow. Tanma spoke for one last time. "Remember who you are, HODOKA". I''' stopped. My mind was flashing with thoughts from my past. Then realized that the Brotherhood of Makuta was not to be my destiny, but my destiny lied some where else. My body was in shock for a few minutes. I then dropped out from the shock and left the cave. I flew for hours, and then reached to my destination. I saw the vat where Makuta Tetridax was floating in as his antidermius form. The vat spoke. "Ah, welcome again my agent." "I am through with being an agent for you." I replied. "An uprising against my will huh." The vat calmly spoke. "I can fix that." My head was then experienced with extreme pain. "I am not your puppet any more!" I screamed. With all of my mental force, I pulled out the shadow energy from the kranna and was finally free. "What?...Nooo!!" raged the Makuta. Then a shadow energized ghost came out from the vat, blocking the entrance. "You will die before leaving this ''Cave!" TO BE CONTINUED..... Chapter 10 I''' had a uneasy feeling seeing the grotesqe monster that was formley known as Tetridax. But I knew that this was not going to stop me from killing the Makuta and completing my revenge against Makuta. I used my Mask of Weapon Effect to create beams of high concentrated energy out from the cracks of the cave. The beams went through the Makuta like a gasesy substance. He realsed a mental blast in response to my attack. The blast made me some how afraid of the Makuta. The world around me started to fall apart. I saw images of the Makuta killing my broters sisters one by one being played in my mind. I could not endure pain any longer and projected a roar of pain. I fell down on the cave floor and was in a state of semi-conscienceness. The Makuta was about to strike again but stopped. "You can still have some use to me", whispered Tetridax. He stood away from the enterence of the cave and went back to the empty vat. Still to this day I don't know why or what motives Makuta Tetridax had for letting me go, but I didn't care. It was time for the Brotherhood to fall. '''I jetted to Mutran's cave where he was busy creating more shadow leeches. "Makuta restrain the Traitor!" screamed an unknown voice to me. Mutran slashed me in the back and I fell. Antroz then came down on the floor. I knew if I was captured now, then the my plan to destroy the Makuta would not be a reality. I used my wings to fly above ground. I targeted Mutran and Antroz with my Domgma Gun and fired. The Makuta barely survived from the tremendous blow. I could have finished them off then and there, but they weren't my main goal. I went up the stairs of the Makuta headquarters. What awaited me, no Toa would face alone. All of the Makuta in one chamber guarding Makuta Icarax's chamber. This would be a battle that I may not win. But all of my thoughts were to have my '''''Revenge. TO BE CONTINUED..... Chapter 11 The Makuta had their eyes locked on to me. I had my eyes locked on to them as well. I lead the first strike by creating a whrilwind around Vamprah and Bitil. They span around my vortex and became dizzy and semi-conscience. Krika glanced at his comrads and fired his Nynrah Ghost Blaster at my direction. I used my sword and slashed the lancher in half. Then I created an air slash and directed it to Krikia. He used his mask to repulse the air wave to the floor. The impact to the ground still made the Makuta to flinch from the shock. That distraction was all the time that I needed. I used the air currents to lift Krika from the ground. The other Makuta were closing in quickly. I threw Krika to the ground and then threw him at Gorast. Gorast was temporarly stunned from the weight of Makuta Krika. All that was left was Chirox. He lunged a swift and fierce Shadow Hand. I was not going to let that Shadow Hand get in the way of my revenge against the Brotherhood of Makuta. I lanched myself right towards the blood red hand and lashed at it with my Air Cutter Sword. At that instant, I thought about the sun and how immense it's luminosity was. My mask glowed brightly. Chirox's Shadow Hand absorbed a pure form of light, which only a Toa of Light could muster up. The Makuta felt a blinding light inside of him, like a burning heart within his own heart, if any. He was close to death and fell to the ground. I had feeling of accomplishment, but was short lived. Most of the Makuta was regaining conscienceness and would definately try to stop me again. I flew to the chamber door and opened it. Finally, after all of the trials, tests, and challenges I had to face. It would all come down to this. The fall of the Brotherhood of Makuta is my final stage to my Destiny. I''' locked the chamber door behind me. I saw the beautiful, yet nightmarish, throne room. I was ready for any Makuta now. But then I realized something about my previous battle. The only Makuta I didn't fought was Kalowdocks. Makuta Icarax must have used him as a reserve just in case this would happen. Then I saw the Makuta come out from the shadow. "Ah, its been a long time hasn't it, Hodoka.", said Kalowdocks. "It is time to end the Brotherhood once and for all.", I responded to Kalowdocks. We encircled around each other, getting prepared to attack. "I will deal with this traitor Kalowdocks.", said a deep voice in the background. The stanger appeared to be Icarax. "It is time to show why brute force becomes domininate in the end." I forced myself in the air and flew almost as fast as lightining. I suddenly felt 100 times heavier then before and crashed to the ground to Icarax's feet. He was ready to strike me down with his Shadow Sword. I only had one chance. I abosorbed all of the air around him and he released me from his magnetic grip while gasping for air. I knew I couldn't defeat Icarax alone. I started to fly through an opening of the cave. But before I could escape, Icarax summoned up a powerful blast of lightining and badly damaged me. I dived uncontrollablly to the swamps. I knew that even if survived the fall, I would surablely be killed by the toxic swamp. I crashed into the swamp. Several hours later, I awoken from the fall. I was suprised that I wasn't dead, but I had something else on my mind. All of my weapons and armor was changed. Even my mask different. My body was morphed into something ''Else''. TO BE CONTINUED..... Chapter 12 '''There was a shock at the sight of what I have become. It was strange though that I didn't feel weaker from the toxins of the mutagen. This was one of many thoughts that surged my mind. This would mean that I would have to get use to my new body and what abillities I still have. I started to inspect my new form. I still had my wings intacted. But my sword was different. The sword had razor teeth on the back and the length of the sword was larger. There was no tubes that once flowed inside of my air cutter sword. Then I inspected my Domoga Gun, but it was replaced with a shield. I felt that my new shield was more than what it appeared to be. It suddenly moved and formed into a blaster. I did realized that I used my mind when it moved. I guess it morphs when I use my mind in certian ways. All I needed now was to inspect my mask. I activated the mask and my sword was starting to morph into something. The sword changed with a white glow. It formed into my old Air Cutter Sword. I felt weaker after the transformation. I realize that the side effects of my old mask was present in this new mask. After I recovered, I started to venture out into the deeper parts of the swamp to search for help in my thrist for revenge. After hours of investigating the dark swamp, I decided to take a rest. I didn't find anything, besides rahi, in the swamp. In a few minutes, I heard something brushing against the trees. I scattered into an unusally large bush, waiting to identify the unknown bieng. The unknown creature came out of the large canopy. It was a large bieng, with black and white armor. He was armed with a three pronged lance and a Midak Skyblaster attached to his right arm. I didn't have a cule what it was, but he looked like a makuta to me. "The world would be better off with one less makuta around any way." I said quietly. I thought to myself, "Even if he was a makuta, I wouldn't ambush him from behind. I have enough honor to face him from the front than from the behind." Then another thought came to mind, "The makuta have no honor, he wouldn't give the same treatment to me if he had the chance." I have decided to fight from the behind. I lunged right at him, but he sensed me and rolled to the side. I turned and readied myself for the defense. He turned and locked his weapon on me. "Who are you?" the bieng questioned me. "You should know, Makuta.", I responded. Before I attacked him, he looked puzzled at my response. "Makuta? Im not a Makuta. I'm the opposite, i'm a toa." I froze from the words. "You are lying.", I said. "You don't look like a Toa at all.". "Then I will prove it to you.", the so called toa said. His mask started to glow and his hand formed a ball of light. I realized that no Makuta can form a ball of pure light. I also realized that no Toa can command light unless it was a Toa of Light. "I never would have thought to see a Toa of Light in my lifetime.", I said in shock. I notice that he was holding the Mask of Dimensions in his hand. "It is unusal for a Toa holding a mask such as that.", I said. "It was given to me by an organization I can't reveal to you.", he said. "The Order of Mata Nui, I persume.", I said. "How did you know?". "I am a member.", I said without reluctance. The Toa of Light then said, "Helryx said that the Order needs you again.". "Then that means that I must go.", I said. Before we departed, I felt a darkness inside the Toa of Light. I requested to him, "Remember, never give in to the shadows.". Production This Serial has been brought to you by.......... Category:Stories